


Sorting Out The Stubborn

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Multi, and no one raised anyone else, and some double penetration bc why not, but allen has a daddy kink, but it just kind of happened, everyone's of age, i don't know if this ship is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Balancing out yourself with your lover can get complicated, but when there's three of your together, and two involved are on the high-strung side, getting them to climb down off their respective horses to see eye-to-eye can be difficult- unless diplomacy is what you do.Done for day four of DGM Fanworks Initiative. Prompts: AU Haven.





	Sorting Out The Stubborn

“Hi, Allen!” Lavi greeted his lover cheerfully, wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulders. “How goes?” 

“Get your filthy fucking hands off me or I’ll detach them from your arms myself,” was the deadpan reply, not looking up from his textbook. 

The redhead withdrew but didn’t leave, sitting beside him in the busy library. It was pretty quiet despite the many people, but no one was paying them any attention. “Okay, you’re still mad- that’s fair.” 

“Only at you because to keep defending him.” 

“Because it was an accident! Yes, yes, a shitty accident for everyone involved, especially you, but still an accident. We both understand you’re mad, understand why you’re mad, but please Allen, can’t we talk about this?” 

The white-haired male sighed, finally looking up at the other man. He had been giving them the silent treatment for over a week now, and this was the first time either of them had dared approach him, aware of how angry he was, and rightfully so. “Not now,” he agreed. “I need to finish these chapters before tomorrow. I’ll meet up with you in Cross’ office around five, okay?” 

“…Can Cross be there too?” 

“Yes, but if he comes within a foot of me without my express permission, he’s getting kneed in the crotch. As are you.” 

Lavi realized he himself was only being trusted this close because of the large groups of people nearby. This was way worse than he or Cross had thought. “Okay,” he replied only, and let his lover be. 

His destination wasn’t far, and this time of day, the occupant should be there. He knocked on the office door. “Yeah?” the voice on the other side drawled. 

“Professor Marian,” the newcomer greeted the man behind the desk. He looked tired. All the professors did this time of year. 

“Allen let you talk to him?” 

“He’s still pissed, but he did talk to me, and agreed to talk to us after his class today.” 

“Here?” 

“Yeah. However, if we don’t keep our distance, he promised to kick right where it hurts most.” 

“Again,” Cross grimaced in memory. “I don’t deny I had it coming, but it still fucking hurt.” 

“It looked it. And I’d make a point of saying that in front of Allen. When he looked at me, he was still out for blood, so…” 

“Yeah. I’m the actual offender, I know. He won’t even look up at me in class, even to glare.” The older redhead sighed, wishing he could smoke inside. It was freezing outside, the middle of December, so that wasn’t happening. He knew he needed to apologize, but outright apologies just weren’t something he did. Allen… he did seem to be more for gestures than words anyway, but what could he possibly do to show how much he regretted this? 

Oh. Oh, that would take himself right out of his comfort zone. Allen would love it. 

“You look like you just realized something,” Lavi noted. 

“An idea. One I’m certain enough Allen will be all over.” 

A grin spread on the younger man’s face. “I can’t wait to hear this.” 

&

A few hours later, Allen was making his way to Professor Marian’s office as well, but taking his time. While he wanted to forgive his lovers, he wasn’t exactly looking forward to this. Lavi had been apologetic and contrite from the start, but it wasn’t really Lavi he was upset with. At this point, it was more a ‘guilty by association’ matter. _‘Cross completely violated my trust. Why isn’t Lavi mad at him too?’_ he thought angrily, and not for the first time that week. But even as he did, he understood the other’s reasoning. He was trying to reclaim peace between them, and that assuredly required more work on the professor’s end than his own. Cross needed to apologize, regain that trust if he could. A very big ‘if.’ 

Allen took a deep breath outside his destination. Time to see if Lavi’s hard work was paying off. 

He knocked. 

Lavi answered, but he was flushed, panting, and a little sweaty. The bandana that normally wrapped his head hung around his neck, and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. “If you two are seriously having sex, I’m leaving.” 

“N-No! We’re not, Allen, I promise,” the other man quickly spoke. “Just… There’s a present for you in here I might’ve been warming up for you.” 

“Warming up?” the newcomer repeated as the door opened more fully. Cross. Cross was in his desk’s chair, but on the other side of it where there was more room, cuffed, gagged, and naked as the day he was born. Cross submitting. A thing Allen had thought without a doubt he’d never see. Was this enough? Was this what he’d been wanting? 

No. It wasn’t. He turned and walked away. 

“Allen!” Lavi called, going as far as the office doorway, but the younger man didn’t even glance behind himself. “Allen!” 

Nothing. 

The redhead closed the door, and caught up to the livid male before he reached the end of the hall. “Allen,” he tried again, taking his arm. “Okay, so we were wrong. Come back, we’ll get Cross dressed-” 

“I imagine he’s pretty pissed at me now,” was the sharp retort, shrugging the redhead away. “Leave me alone, Lavi,” he added with a sigh, and continued on his way.

The remaining figure couldn’t leave the older man as he was, so doubled back to the office. As Allen predicted, the professor was not happy. He lit a cigarette the second he was free, evidentially no longer caring about where he was, then pulling his clothes back on, expression furious but not saying a word. 

Lavi kept his silence as well, sitting on the desk while the other dressed. They’d both been so sure the gesture was one Allen would appreciate. The biggest gesture they’d been able to think up, and it wasn’t enough. Fear rippled through him. Had they lost their third forever? 

And now Cross was in a mood too. Opening up like that just to be rejected would fuck with anyone. “Everybody’s angry,” he sighed lowly. 

“And you’re moping,” the older redhead grumbled, taking his seat again, only back behind the desk, cigarette already nearly gone. He usually took his time with those. 

“There’s only one thing left that can be done,” Lavi replied, sitting back to look at his lover. 

Cross took another long drag, then snuffed out the addiction. “No.” 

“It’s the only way Allen’s going to forgive us.” 

“Forgive me,” the other corrected. “He doesn’t seem to have any problems with you.” 

“That’s what you think. He definitely has a problem with the blatant favoritism.” 

“He’s still talking to you.” 

“Because he understands the blatant favoritism!” Lavi exclaimed with a sigh, laying back to look up at his lover. “You don’t want to let him go when we could’ve kept him so easily, do you?” 

“Easily?” the professor repeated doubtfully, another cigarette in hand. 

Lavi took it. “Yes, easily. He wants an apology, so give him a damn apology. It would help if you could mean it, too.” 

Cross snatched it back. “Of course I’d mean it,” he snapped before lighting it. “I’m not a complete piece of garbage.” 

“No one thinks you are.” 

“Except Allen.” 

“I can guarantee you he doesn’t. But you did ignore a-” 

“I didn’t ignore it,” came the angry deadpan. “We’d done that so many times before and he’d never needed it.” He stopped to take another drag. “It was more it didn’t register right away.” 

“Tell him that.” 

“If he’s gone to his dorm room, I can’t do shit,” was the dry reply. 

“Oh, you mean the dorm room we share?” the younger man chuckled, sitting up. Allen hadn’t really been there all week, but now that communications had somewhat started, maybe he’d get lucky. “Don’t worry; I got you. Just don’t go anywhere, okay?” 

“Couldn’t if I wanted to; I have a million tests to grade.” 

“Well, after we all make up, I’d be happy to help you. That is what I’m supposed to be doing while I’m in here.” 

“Just hurry up.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

&

Lavi made record time getting to the dorms, making straight for the room he shared. Not that his roommate had been very chatty lately, and despite what Cross might think, Allen would not let himself near him. He was talking to him, but barely, and was rarely in the room the same time as himself if he could help it- hence all the library time. 

He wasn’t there. Allen’s bed was made, his side of the room tidy as always, but no Allen, and the bathroom empty. Where else would he go? The only places Lavi had seen him were here, class, Cross’ office, and… Would he go there? Lavi was sure Allen wanted to reconcile, but he wanted to on his own terms. 

That man was such a cat sometimes. With no better leads, Lavi headed to Cross’ apartment, thankfully not too far off campus. 

It was a nice evening, at least for the middle of winter, no strong winds and a fairly mild temperature. Yay for the little things. His quarry wasn’t outside, and walking himself up to the third floor apartment seemed pointless too. Allen wasn’t there, and Cross wasn’t one to keep a key under the doormat, so to speak… 

But he did have a spare, and last Lavi knew, Allen had been the one with it after he’d left a book there, unless he’d given back before this mess started. 

He tried the doorknob. It opened. 

Venturing inside, he looked for signs of life in the messy two-bedroom space. Living room was empty, sans for some strewn and forgotten clothes… Allen’s bag, sitting by the door. “He is here,” the redhead muttered, getting a second wind as he searched. 

Not in the kitchen, almost surprisingly. 

Bathroom was empty, but so was the bedroom Cross, and therefore the two of them, usually shared. There was a small bed in the second bedroom, but Cross used it mostly for storage… And that was exactly where Allen was, amid the piled boxes and random belongings, curled up on the spare bed under a heavy blanket- Lavi only knew who it was because his head wasn’t completely covered. And he was sobbing. Not crying, outright body-shaking, trouble breathing sobbing. “Allen?” 

The younger man pulled the covers closer, and by the sound of it, was trying to even out his breathing. Poor guy was going to send himself into a panic attack. Again. “Allen. Cross isn’t with me, please come out. You need air.” 

It took a minute, but the blanket was slowly pulled down, the white hair sticking to his face with tears wiped away. He sniffed. 

“Hi, Allen.” 

“…Hi.” Another sniff. 

Lavi braved the obstacle course that was this damn room to go sit by him. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“You’ll need a nickel. Inflation.” 

He chuckled. “A nickel, then.” 

“…I miss you two. I do, and a very big part of me wanted to maul Cross before, but… Is he mad? I bet he’s mad.” 

“I know I’ve never seen him go through a cigarette that quickly.” 

“…Smoking in his office. Idiot.” 

“If you still want to talk, we certainly can. He’s still there,” Lavi offered as his text alert went off. 

“That’s Cross, huh?” 

“Well, I told him almost a half hour ago I was going to look for you; he’s probably worried. About both of us.” 

“Worried he won’t get laid again.” 

“Allen, you know better than that.” 

“I thought I did.” 

“…Will you come with me to talk? Please?” 

Allen sat up, and nodded. “Definitely gotta get cleaned up first. I probably look twice as bad as I feel.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but okay; I’ll text Cross back and tell him we’re on our way.” 

But the reply wasn’t just acknowledgement, it was also an offer for the man to just join them there. He asked Allen, who agreed, so they waited for the professor where they were.

Cross came in as he always did, jacket dropped on the couch and bag by the door, plopped right next to Allen’s, in fact. “So,” he drawled, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Now what?” 

“You know what,” Lavi told him in a warning tone. 

Cross exhaled a line of smoke and rolled his eyes, but did turn his attention to Allen. “You want an apology.” 

The white-haired man stared back, arms folded, eyes still red and swollen around the edges. 

The other took a deep breath. “I am sorry. Because we’d done that before, many times, and nothing resembling your safe word came out of your mouth, it didn’t register as soon as it should have.” 

The younger redhead looked between the two stances. “See? Apology,” he grinned to Allen. 

“Yeah,” was the agreement, but didn’t appear to be letting his guard down. “And he didn’t insult me once, either.” 

“Right? Yay!” But neither of his lovers flinched. “Right? Yay?” They continued to stare at each other. “Oh, come on- now what?!” 

Allen took a step forward, not dropping his arms. Then another. And another, until he was right in front of the older redhead. “Pay more attention from now on.” 

Cross gave a nod. 

“…Is it too late to get in on what I almost got in your office earlier?” 

“Way too late, you little idiot.” 

“What if I throw a tantrum?” 

“That’ll just piss me off and you know it.” 

“Aw, but Daddy…” 

Lavi relaxed. Everything was forgiven and healed. Finally. “Before we get into any of that, how about some dinner?” 

“I’m game,” the youngest of them agreed with a bright grin, completely redirected. “I’m starving.” 

“You’re always starving,” Cross drawled. “But food sounds good. Pick something and have it delivered; I need a shower.” 

“Say, Lavi,” Allen muttered after the older man had gone. “This past week, have you two been together at all?” 

“Um, a couple times. It’s getting close to Finals, so I’ve had to, you know, actually be a teacher’s aide.” 

Scoff. “Poor baby.” 

“It’s a tough gig, but somebody’s got to do it. Why? You’re not mad we were having sex when you were pissed, are you?” 

“Of course not. He’s used to practically getting at least one of us a day, so he’s super pent-up and stressed out, right?” 

“Probably. I’m sure we’ll be boxed up with him for at least a few hours once Finals are done. If you’re thinking about surprising him in the shower, I wouldn’t. He hasn’t eaten since last night so he is legit hungry as hell.” 

“…Fine.” 

“Don’t worry, Allen,” Lavi grinned now. “I know you’re pent up too, but food first. Not something I ever thought I’d see you objecting to.” 

“I’m not objecting, I’m just… horny.” 

The redhead laughed. “Well, we should at least order the food, but then we can totally make out on the couch till either it comes or Cross gets out of the shower.” 

“Pizza! Easy to order and quick to arrive!”

“Agreed.” 

&

When Cross got out of the shower, still wrapped in a towel, the scent of pizza and an unusually-quiet apartment greeted him. Those two idiots were always up to something. 

A moan. Sounded like Allen. 

Turning toward the living room, he saw the white-mopped head hanging over the back of the couch, lopped to the side. His back arched, tilting the mop further, and another needy moan elicited from him. Coming closer, he saw the reason why. Lavi’s head was buried between his legs, swallowing down the surely-stiff member. No one gave head like Lavi, and no one loved it like Allen. 

And it was one hell of a show. Allen’s hands dug into Lavi’s hair while he cried out, and Cross leaned down to steal a lengthy kiss from him. The younger man’s jaw opened wider in a soundless cry for almost a full minute before his body went limp again, catching his breath. “Redeeming yourself, Lavi?” the professor asked, flipping open the pizza box. 

“Yeah,” Allen answered for him, gaze still filled with heat. “Your turn.” 

“I will. Looks like you need a minute. I know I always do after Lavi goes down on me.” 

“Especially when it’s during class and I’m hiding under your desk,” the younger redhead grinned. “You love that.” 

“If you’re trying to shame me, you’re doing a terrible job.” 

“Nope. I’m ego-boosting me, and I’m doing a terrific job.” 

“Because ego is something you’re short on.” 

Cross was forever nonchalant about everything, but Lavi had been right- that man was hungry. The older redhead usually only had two, maybe three, pieces a sitting when they got pizza- he was on his fourth with no sign of slowing down. Allen was getting worried he might have to share his- he always got his own large- but as hungry as Cross was, Lavi didn’t seem to be, slowly going through his third slice.

“Pizza and cum not a good combination?” the gray-eyed man dared. 

Lavi snorted. “Not really, no. I’m gonna grab an antacid,” he decided, leaving for the bathroom. 

“You get him sick, you can’t play with him,” Cross voiced. 

“Pft, you’re just afraid you’ll have to handle me all by yourself.” 

“Excuse the fuck out of you, you little shit,” was the deadpanned reply. 

“Aw, did I make Daddy mad?” 

“You’ve earned yourself a spanking, Brat.” 

“Oh, no,” the other pouted, not a hint of fear in the tone. “That’s so embarrassing.” 

“Get over on the back of the couch.” 

Allen walked purposefully around to the back of the furniture he sat on, palms flat against the back and sticking his ass out as far as he could. “Like this, Daddy?” 

“Take your pants off,” was the reply, not moving himself. “And underwear.” 

The other grinned. This was new, and he liked it so far, excitement biting the back of his throat as he kicked off his shoes, then did as requested, resuming his position. “Is this okay, Daddy?” 

“Perfect,” the other returned, and finally rose himself. The shorter man shivered in anticipation when he felt a large, warm palm settle over his rear, arching to the touch. “You terrible brat,” came the chastise. “Do you want to be punished?” 

“I made Daddy mad,” was the soft whimper. “Punish me.” 

“You’re hard just thinking about it,” Cross replied, giving those round cheeks a snug squeeze. “You weren’t making me mad on purpose, were you?” 

“P-Please…” 

“I’m not sure I should be rewarding this behavior…” the redhead spoke, giving another squeeze. 

“Please, Daddy, I’ll come so hard for you,” Allen promised. 

“Will you now? I’d definitely like to see that,” he replied, and raised his hand. The second it came down again, filling the room with a sound smack, his lover called out just a loudly, a tremor shaking the smaller form. And again. And again. And again, until that same form could barely keep upright, even leaning on the back of the couch. “What are you doing, Brat? I can’t reach you down there.” 

“Here, I can help.” Lavi slid in between Allen and the couch, pulling the other’s arms up around his own neck and holding onto that thin waist. “I’ll hold you steady. Lose it all you want.” 

“More, more…” came the moan. 

“Are you seriously gonna see if you can get him to come just by spanking him?” 

“He’s pretty close as is,” the professor spoke. “I mean-” 

“Will one of you fucking touch me already?” Allen snapped. 

“What happened to the submissive little brat? I liked him.” 

“You stopped spanking him so he let me in charge.” 

“Lavi, can sit on the back of that thing and still hold your balance?” 

The younger redhead looked, then sat up. “Yeah, it’s wide enough.” 

Cross hefted Allen up to straddle his lap, the hits started coming again, and Allen started moaning again. Lavi took hold of narrow hips to grind them against his own. “So close…” 

The strikes came faster, the pale body bucking against the warm body he sat on for release. The white-mopped head was tossed back, a soundless cry as he came, still receiving swipes of pain through the waves of pleasure. He shuddered twice, and went limp, breathing hard. “Gonna make it, Brat?” 

“So good,” Allen spoke to his lovers’ chuckles. “Now who’s fucking me?” 

“We both can, if you want,” Lavi told him. “We were working up to that last time, actually, then shit exploded.” 

“Oh. Okay. Let’s do that.” 

“Lube’s in the bedroom,” Cross sighed, and went to go get it. And when he returned, a truly delicious sight sat in wait. Both his lovers had lost what remained of their clothing, haphazardly discarded to the floor- where the two of them now were, Lavi still underneath Allen and making out pretty hard. It was tempting to just watch the two men have at each other, but nothing made him come harder than squeezing an already-red ass while taking it just as hard. And Allen was too willing to take it. There were times it was a little terrifying how much that guy liked cock. 

While the two were still involved with each other, Cross got to his knees behind them, slicking up his fingers good before thrusting them inside the shortest body. Allen’s mouth broke away to cry out in pleasured surprise, already pressing back against the older redhead’s long fingers. “Yes, yes, I want it,” he moaned. 

“Can’t go too fast,” Lavi chastised him. “Even you don’t want to be hurt that badly.” 

“But it’s so good already…” 

“And we have to be sure it stays that way, okay? Be a little patient with us.” 

The middle man, seeing his argument wasn’t working, returned to a moaning mess between them, and the professor added another finger, and reached in further to swipe that spot that had the other shuddering in pleasure. “So close… already…” 

Allen could lose his mind a good four or even five times in a single encounter. Neither of his lovers knew how it was possible, but they loved taking advantage of it. “Come, then,” Cross hissed in his ear. “You’ll love how you’re rewarded.” 

A long, low groan left the gray-eyed man, meeting each thrust hard and crying out again when Lavi started stroking him in tandem. “Yes, yes, I…” His mouth hung open in a soundless cry, bucking relief onto the younger redhead. “More,” was the gasp, almost immediately after. “I want more.” 

The professor slicked up the younger redhead’s cock, then shifted them so the other could easily sheathe himself inside the middle man. Both groaned, and Allen instantly started riding him as hard as he could- but Cross grasped his hips and stilled them. “Not yet,” he scolded. 

“But Daddy…” 

“Give Lavi a good show, and we’ll both fill you up. Repeatedly.” 

“Ha… A good show?” he muttered. “Watch me, Lavi,” he purred, and took hold of himself while Cross continued to hold his hips still. “Are you watching, Lavi?” 

“Stroking yourself while already covered in a couple loads,” the redhead replied. “How could I not be? And you still want more, don’t you?” 

“So much…” 

“Whattya think, Cross? Should we put him out of his misery?” 

“I’m outvoted, am I?” the older man drawled, towel dropping. “Fine, then,” he spoke, and still keeping a hand on Allen’s waist to keep him steady, gradually sheathed his own slicked member inside the tight space as well. Allen’s breath starting coming in gasps, body shaking with tremors. “You all right?” 

“Y-Yeah. It’s good, just a minute, I need…” He moved around a little adjusting, and it was all the other two men could do to keep still. “Yes, yes… Oh, this is perfect,” he moaned, and Cross started to move with him, earning louder moans- from both his partners. “A-Again, I… Ohh!” he groaned, spilling and smearing hot fluid over sweaty skin- and feeling at least one of his lovers finish as well. 

“You need a minute?” Lavi asked him, panting heavily, but the other shook his head. 

“No, not unless you do,” he spoke. 

“I’ll gladly keep this up till I drop.” 

“Maybe even a little harder?” Cross questioned in his ear. 

“Mm, sounds nice.” 

Both his hands went back to his hips for leverage, and while he started with the same slow pace, it didn’t last long. Lavi hung on to the edge of the couch so the three of them didn’t collapse, drowning in the sensations of Allen’s hot, tight heat and Cross’ length providing more of the same. He’d gone over the edge once, but for more of this, he could do at least one more. 

Allen cried out when the oldest man started thrusting harder, arms circling around the professor’s neck to keep his own balance. “Yes, yes, so good…” 

“Are you going to come again, Allen? You’re already covered in cum, you naughty brat.” 

“I need to feel you… fill me… please… So close…” 

“Lavi?” 

“Not much… longer,” he managed. 

“You’re about to get your wish, Brat,” the older redhead spoke, and after a few more thrusts, shuddered out his orgasm into the lithe form, and both felt and saw Lavi follow suit, the hot warmth dripping out of Allen, the man himself positively euphoric while he leaned, exhausted, against the older redhead. “Look at how filthy you are, and still you think you get to nap.” 

“I’ll clean up… later…,” he muttered. 

Cross snorted, picking him up so Lavi could get up too. “Help me get him cleaned off?” 

“Him? Hello, do you see this mess?” 

“Fine, I’ll spray you both down and you can help me clean up in here while he’s taking his obligatory nap.” 

Lavi snickered, happy everything was back as it was. “Sounds good.”


End file.
